I Could See Us
by sleeping-slytherins
Summary: "Really! I swear, I'm not perfect." He repeated, trying to convince her. "I never said you were perfect, I said you were always right. I know for a fact you're not perfect, that massive mop you call hair is the farthest thing away from perfect I've ever seen." Dramione genderbentAU oneshot


**_I Could Se US_**

 ** _Male Hermione:_ _Herman Granger_**

 ** _Female Draco:_ _Draea Malfoy_**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, just thought you ought to know.**

* * *

Herman Granger was sprinting down the corridors, clutching on to the several books he borrowed from the library. It was a few minutes past curfew and he didn't want to be caught by Filch again. The corridor was eerily quiet, the only sound to be heard was Herman's quick footsteps. The noise seemed to ricochet off the concrete walls, making it seem as if there was somebody following him. While running, he managed to trip over himself, causing him to fall with a great thud on the floor, and making his books to scatter from him.

With a groan he sat up, and looked around, making sure that no one saw him. Quickly and quietly he began to grab his books, eager to leave the desolate hallway. While Herman was grabbing all of his possessions he heard a soft sob. Stopping what he was doing he listened intently to see where the noise was coming from. He heard it again, and it appeared to be coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

No one ever used that bathroom, except for Moaning Myrtle. But this quiet sob didn't sound like Myrtle. Myrtle quite enjoyed making load wails, and exaggerated moans. She thrived on the attention she received when she cried. Whoever was crying did not want anyone to hear them, and was hiding.

Herman slowly crept into the bathroom, not wanting to scare its inhabitant. The farther he entered the bathroom the more clearly he could hear the crying. He could tell it was a girl, and by the sound of her sobs older than thirteen. Herman knew that he should probably leave now. He didn't have the slightest clue how to handle a crying girl. But unfortunately for him, he was extremely inquisitive. Making it hard for him to just leave the crying girl alone.

He stood behind the bathroom entrance pillar anxiously. As Herman was about to exit quietly, not wanting to disturb the girl, he stumbled causing a few of his books to tumble to the ground. The soft sobbing stopped almost immediately,

"Wh- who's there?!" The voice demanded.

Herman froze, knowing that there was no escaping now. He walked into the bathroom to find that the soft sobbing belonged to none other than Draea Malfoy. Herman looked at the girl he considered his nemesis in her moment of weakness.

Her long blonde, usually pin straight hair was slightly frizzed. Her eyes were bloodshot, as she was crying. It spooked Herman a bit, seeing her eyes that red was oddly unnerving. Her porcelain face was swollen, and her hands were twitching with fear.

"It's, um, just me." Herman replied sheepishly, "I heard you crying, and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Leave!" She ordered, her hands curling up into fists.

"But are you okay?" Herman questioned.

"What does it matter to you? Leave! Now!" Draea said forcefully.

"It just does! I want to make sure you're okay." He replied softly.

"Get out right now!" She shrieked, her fist clenched tighter, a mirror shattered from behind her.

Herman took a slight step back as the glass orbited in multiple directions, while Draea turned around and saw what she had done. She collapsed to the ground, her gaze not leaving the shattered glass that now littered the ground.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" She whispered.

Herman walked up beside her and sat down.

"It was just accidental magic. It always seems to happen at the worst of times." He replied soothingly as if trying to comfort her.

"I, I didn't mean to do this. Honestly, I just got so mad, and I lost control and-"She couldn't finish her sentence, she began crying again.

Herman just looked at the girl in surprise, he had never really seen her show any sort of emotion except for disgust. Draea wasn't one to show how she was feeling, in fact the Malfoys themselves seemed to be void of emotions.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" The brunette asked softly.

She shook her head, and continued to cry.

"Can I possibly help with anything?" Herman questioned. He didn't really know why he was offering Draea Malfoy help, but he felt obligated too. He just knew that he might be the only person who's able to help her, and if he didn't then he would have to deal with that guilt.

"No, no one can help me. I've got to do this on my own." She whispered softly.

He just nodded, looking at her, as if trying to solve the puzzle, or crack the code.

"Maybe you just need to talk about it. Blow off some steam." He suggested.

Draea gave a small choppy laugh.

"I think I've blown off enough steam for today." She announced while picking up a sharp piece of glass and throwing it at the wall.

"Fair enough, but I do think talking will help, and I'm willing to listen, and I won't tell anyone."

"I've never really liked you." Draea admitted honestly.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Herman replied sarcastically.

"But I'll bet you couldn't guess why."

"Um, because I'm a Muggleborn?"

"That's why I'm supposed to hate you, not why I dislike you. Keep guessing." She encouraged with a slight smirk.

She was still crying, but it seemed as if it was just left over tears. Her sobs had been dulled down to sniffles, and her twitching hand had stopped, now her fingers were drumming on her knee.

"I give up, I have no idea why you hate me."

"I don't hate you." She corrected, "Just strongly disliked, and it's because you're always right."

"I'm not always right." Herman responded, Draea gave him a look.

"Really! I swear, I'm not perfect." He repeated, trying to convince her.

"I never said you were perfect, I said you were always right. I know for a fact you're not perfect, that massive mop you call hair is the farthest thing away from perfect I've ever seen."

"Well you can think what you want to think, but I'm not always right. And my hair is very nice!" He countered with a lopsided grin.

It was true he had a huge pile of thick, dark brown curls on top of his head. It was also true that people like to make fun of it, and compare it to a birds nest, but he enjoyed having his hair, so the ridicule didn't bother him.

Draea just gave a small smile and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"So you don't hate me?" Herman questioned.

Draea shook her head.

"I don't hate you, you're a pain in my arse, but other than that." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, that's a surprise, I thought you hated me for years." He replied.

"I think, that I thought that I hated you. I knew I was supposed to hate you, and your friends, but I could never bring myself to hate you." She explained.

"Why couldn't you?" The boy asked, "Hate us I mean."

"You've never given me a reason to." She replied. "I mean you all have good intentions in general, anytime you do something nasty to me, it's usually revenge for what I started first. It's a little game we like to play called 'How Can We Make Their Life More Miserable', it's quite fun, especially because I'm fantastic at it."

Herman snorted at that.

"Yeah, you're like an expert in that department. You always seem to rile up Harriette and Ronnie, without even trying. You could leave them alone all day, and I assure you they'd be livid, about something that you did."

"I am a professional when it comes to pissing people off." Draea agreed with a nod, and a small smile.

"They both have this crazy theory that you're a Death Eater, which is ridiculous." Herman laughed.

Draea's movements came to an abrupt stop, as if she were paralyzed. Her face was placid, and her gaze did not leave the floor.

"It is ridiculous, isn't it?" Herman asked again, except this time with a bit more force.

"They wouldn't be too far off if they were to assume that." Draea murmured.

"They wouldn't?" He asked with a shocked tone.

"They wouldn't." She confirmed, her eyes hard, and gaze remained locked with the ground.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy you need to talk to someone." Herman gasped.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" She responded looking up a bit with a smirk.

"This isn't a game Malfoy. This is serious stuff."

"But it's less frightening if you look at it as if it were a game." She quipped back.

"I guess but you should talk to someone, like Dumbledore!" The brunette suggested.

"Dumbledore won't care, he'll just turn me in. Honestly Granger, I understand that you have the hero complex, and believe that everyone can be saved. But I don't want to be saved, I dug my grave, now I must lay in it to atone for what I've done, and what I will do."

"You're only a child, this isn't fair! You have your entire life to repent, why are you doing it now?!"

"Because a war is coming Granger, and I think that this is my life, this is all I have now." Draea answered, her voice cracking. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm going to find a way to help you Malfoy." Herman said standing up, "Whether you want me to or not."

Herman stood up, and before he exited he heard the blonde speak again.

"You know, if things were different, I could see us being good friends." Draea called.

Herman continued to walk, because he could see it too.

 **Author's Note:** **_This story was kind of rushed because I was loosing inspiration while writing. So the plot is very sloppy, as well as character development. Also there is most likely several spelling errors, because I'm I was in a rush to finish it before I completely lost all interest! I apologize for that, but none the less I do like this. It was hard to write because it was gender bent. I do hope that you enjoyed the story!_**


End file.
